claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Scene 1
*Silver-eyed Slayer arc: ** 1: Silver-eyed Slayer ** 2: Claws in the Sky ** 3: Memory of a Witch ** 4: The Black Card Cold open Nighttime. A Yoma, a red humanoid monster, confronts a strange woman. He attacks. The unnamed woman, with vertical pupils, readies her sword—she beheads the Yoma.Claymore 1, Scene 1, p. 5 There are two color plates in the cold open—one of Clare killing the Yoma and a second of Clare herself. Village of Doga 'Another victim' Day. In the medieval village of DogaClaymore 10, Scene 056, p. 145 a crowd gathers round a dead man in the street. Someone says a Yoma did it.Claymore 1, Scene 1, pp. 9–10 At a village hall meeting, the villagers demand action. This was the sixth victim. Someone says Yoma eat the organs of their still living victims.Claymore 1, Scene 1, p. 10 A young man, Zaki, says Yoma are impossible to detect once they take human form.Claymore 1, Scene 1, p. 11 The chief announces that he hired a Claymore. Only a Claymore can detect the Yoma.Claymore 1, Scene 1, p. 12 'Raki' The meeting ends on a fearful note, due to the Claymores' reputation. Outside, Zaki meets his pre-adolescent brother, Raki, who admits eavesdropping. When Raki asks about Claymores, Zaki gives him a mix of fact and rumor. He calls both the Organization and its female warriors Claymores, both named after the Claymore sword. Zaki adds that Claymores are half-human, half-Yoma.Claymore 1, Scene 1, pp. 14–17 Claymore 'The arrival' Their talk is interrupted—villagers shout the Claymore is coming. Raki races to the village edge. Before the setting sun, the unnamed woman from the cold open approaches.Claymore 1, Scene 1, p. 18 She wears a Roman Army-like uniform. She carries a huge sword in a carrier on her back. The horns of the carrier holds a cape.Claymore 1, Scene 1, p. 20 'Village hall' At the village hall, the chief asks a petite female assistant to get the money. The Claymore refuses payment, saying that after the job is done, someone will come collect the money. If she is killed, there would be no reason to pay the fee. But in any case, either her body, or the Yoma's, will eventually turn up. The chief nearly faints.Claymore 1, Scene 1, p. 25 2nd Clare color plate from cold open'' 'New acquaintance' Raki races up behind her. She whirls about and nearly decapitates him with her sword. But she strangely allows him to follow her. When he calls the organization she works for as "Claymore," she says the Organization has no name.Claymore 1, Scene 1, p. 28 When Raki calls her a "Claymore," she says that name was given to warriors by humans.Claymore 1, Scene 1, p. 29 Under a gateway leading out of the village, Raki says that beyond this point are the mines. The warrior stakes her sword and sits against it. Raki mimics her with a board and sits with her.Claymore 1, Scene 1, p. 33 Raki tells her that his parents were the first to be killed by the Yoma. He wants revenge. She tells him that she is here due to a request and not for revenge. The village bell tolls. Raki has to return home to cook dinner. He tells her his name and then asks the warrior for her name. But she refuses to give it.Claymore 1, Scene 1, p. 36 'At home' At home, Raki finds his uncle bloodied body. Zaki shows up. But “Zaki” awakens into the Yoma. The Yoma reveals that he killed Raki's parents. The Yoma further claims to have taken over Zaki's mind and body. The Yoma says he must have one last meal before leaving town. He attacks Raki.Claymore 1, Scene 1, pp. 37–39 The ceiling explodes—the Claymore warrior plunges and lands between the two, her striking blade missing the evading Yoma. The warrior reveals that Raki carries the Yoma's scent, accounting for her earlier attack on Raki. After that, she only had to let Raki lead her to the real Yoma.Claymore 1, Scene 1, pp. 42–43 With two strokes she cuts off both his arms. And with a last strike to the head, she bisects him in two.Claymore 1, Scene 1, pp. 54–55 She leaves the kitchen in a wreckage, Raki slumped on the floor in shock.Claymore 1, Scene 1, p. 58 Name revealed Later at the village hall, Raki hears that the warrior is leaving. "Claire" in US ''Shonen Jump'' He races out to the village's edge. He again asks for her name. This time she answers—“My name's Clare.”''Claymore 1'', Scene 1, p. 67 Additional details 'Notes' 'Angel Densetsu' *Characters are physically similar to those in Norihiro Yagi's earlier Undeadman,Jump Comics Deluxe, September 1990, Undeadman as well as the ''Angel Densetsu'' series: **The Yoma resembles "Ryuko" of Undeadman **The mustached village chief resembles "Dr. Stein" of UndeadmanJump Comics Deluxe, September 1990, Undeadman and the high school principal of Angel DensetsuAngel Densetsu 2, Act 7, p. 12 **Raki resembles "Leo Halford" of Angel DensetsuAngel Densetsu 13, Act 66, p. 40 **Clare resembles "Ikuno Shiratakiyagi",Angel Densetsu 10, Act 28, p.41 a high school student who befriends Leo **The Ikuno–Leo relationship''Angel Densetsu 14'', Act 75, pp. 158–160 is similar to that of Clare–Raki Ikuno on sleeve 'Manga versus anime' *In the manga, the female assistant of the village chief addresses him as "Sir" and "Chief," indicating a non-familial relationship''Claymore 1'', Scene 1, pp. 24–26 *The anime replaces the young petite woman with a much stouter wife, who is closer in age to the chief''Claymore'', Anime Scene 1 *Zaki's description of taking over the original Zaki matches Limt's description of a "parasite" moving from host to host''Claymore 23'', Shueisha, Scene 126, p. 19 'Cover art' The front panel of the July 2001 Monthly Shōnen Jump depicts Clare. This artwork reappears on the front jacket face or cover panel of volume 1 in all tankōbon language editions.Monthly Shōnen Jump, July 2001, front cover This artwork is reproduced in its original form on p. 032 of Memorabilia. July 2001 ''Monthly Shōnen Jump'' 'US previews' A month before the release of the first VIZ Media tankōbon, Scene 1 appears in the March 2006 Shonen Jump, US edition. In this preview, the "Claire" spelling appears in the last panel.Shonen Jump, March 2006, VIZ Media, Claymore, Scene 1, pp. 17–79 An excerpt of Scene 1 appears in the 2006 compilation Shonen Jump Manga Plus Advanced free sampler.Shonen Jump Manga Plus Advanced, 2006, VIZ Media, Claymore, Scene 1, pp. 143–180 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US